1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual disc pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double disc pumps comprise a housing having a pumping chamber therein, an inlet and an outlet to the pumping chamber, first and second seats formed in said pumping chamber at spaced locations, a suction pumping disc reciprocable into and out of engagement with said first seat, a pressure pumping disc reciprocable into and out of engagement with said second seat and means to reciprocate said pumping disc out of phase with one another.
In traditional double disc pumps the pump is essentially glandless and gives indefinite dry running ability, combined with good self-priming and solids handling. These pumps are ideal for medium flow sludge transfer duties and are widely used on unmanned primary sewerage treatment works. A double disc pump eliminates the need for shaft sealing and valve problems inherent in other types of pumps. In addition to sludge transfer, these pumps can handle liquids, slurries, large suspended solids, thixotropic media and liquid/gas mixtures.
While such double disc pumps have proved to be generally satisfactory there is room for improvement.